Ultimatum
by X-Midnight-Lady-X
Summary: Draco is given an impossible mission and a choice. For him, there's no way out. One thing's for sure, someone will lose their life tonight. T for AU and Character Death. Dark-ish I guess? ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE


**DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**A/N: Wrote a paragraph of this for a meme, but my beta (FallenForTheDraco) suggested that I should make it into a proper story.**

**Note: Four in Traditional Chinese sounds like the chinese word for 'die'. Considered unlucky by many**

**Warning: AU and Character Death... :/**

**Please review at the end! :)  
>~ML <strong>

* * *

><p>"Draco."<p>

A cold, high voice rang in the air of the dark room. Red slitted eyes glared down at the two women kneeling in front of him. Thery were sisters. One with thin blond hair; the other a messy black.

At th mention of her son's name, Narcisa Malfoy's head shot up, crystal blue eyes widened with shockk and filled with pleading, whilst Bellatrix raised her head slowly, face full of glee.

"Please, my Lord. Do not send Draco. He is only a young boy! He won't be able to do this! Let me - "

"Oh be quiet, Cissy!" Bellatrix cut her off. "Draco should feel honoured that he has been chosen. Oh, how I wish I could kill that bratty mudblood!" She spat.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed at her sister's heartlessness. Then, turning back to the Dark Lord, she tried to protest again.

"Bella! No, my Lord! Let me do it instead. Not Draco! I-I won't let y-you..." She whispered the last part, bowing her head.

Voldemort's eyes flared with fury.

"What. Did. You. Say?" he hissed at the blond. His crimson eyes bore into her and she lowered her head. Taking a deep breath, she raised her head again and with all her will, met his gaze.

"I will not let you take him." She whispered.

His eyes flashed dangerously. Turning to the two death eaters who stood beside him, he motioned for them to go towards Narcissa. She tensed as they approached her, but knew that there would be worse consequences if she struggled.

One Death Eater grabbed her roughly, pulling her hair so that her head tilted backwards. Narcissa swore she could feel quite a few hairs being pulled out but made no sound. The other held her wrists together and pointed his wand at her neck.

Then he spoke.

"You dare defy me, Narcissa. And here I thought, I can trust this woman. She is a pureblood.

But no.

Instead, you choose to disagree with my decision. For that, well, I'm sure you know..."

Narcissa's eyes filled with fear.

"No...NO! Please, don't kill me! Don't kill my family!"

The Dark Lord chukled humourlessly.

"Oh no. You won't die just yet. It'll all depend on whether Draco will be able to complete the mission or not." He raised his right hand with his wand held.

"Crucio!"

Instantly, Narcissa began to scream in agony and writhe in pain. Bellatrix could only watch as her sister was tortured. However, she felt that she deserved it.

After all, no one defied the Dark Lord.

"Take her away." He ordered the Death Eaters. The three of them dissapperated in a blink of

an eye, leaving Bellatrix and her master alone.

He turned to her.

"Bellatrix."

She met his gaze.

"Bring him to me."

* * *

><p>"Do you understand you mission Draco?" Voldemort asked in his chilling voice.<p>

Draco shivered. Whether it was because of the temperature of the room or his voice, he did no know. He felt a lump beginning to form in his throat.

His mind thought over the mission he had just accepted and analysed it over again. His heart almost stopped when he realised what the outcome would be.

He could only save one life tonight.

"Draco, I hope you aren't backing out. Like your mother..."

The blond took a sharp intake of breath.

"No. I understand."

The Dark Lord smiled.

"Leave"

* * *

><p>The cold air whilsted through Hermione's hair, the frosted leaves crunched below her boots as she made her way our of the Forest of Dean.<p>

After she and the boys had fought a bunch of Death Eaters, they agreed that they would all go their seperate ways for about a week and then meet up at Godric's Hallow. They sent Patronus' to each other to make sure they were all alright. So far, it had been four* days. Hermione had also made them all bracelets, each with a stone that would fall out should one of them get seriously injured or, Hermione had to prepare for the worse case scenario: die.

A silver animal raced towards her and stopped, taking form.

The stag halted, looked at her and spoke

"We are safe."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief after the message, her breath forming a cloud of condensation which dissappeared with the Patronus. At least her friends were safe. That was all that was important now. She continued to walk along the small forest path as the night began to creep closer and darken the skies.

Thunder.

Hermione whipped round, wand at the ready to make sure no one had followed her before looking up at the thick, grey clouds. It reminded her of a particular someone's eyes when they were sad.

Her own chocolate eyes narrowed.

A storm was coming.

"You shouldn't be here."

She looked around her once again, for the voice. His voice.

Draco Malfoy emerged from behind her, a serious but grave expression was painted across his pale face. She relaxed slightly and ran towards him, jumping to give him a hug.

He didn't move.

"I was so worried about you." She buried her head into his chest.

Biting his lip, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't. I can take care of myself. But I can't see you anymore"

Draco's heart clenched as he forced out the words and saw her retaliate with hurt. His face remained solemn and avoided her sad eyes. He really didn't want to do this. It was so fraustrating. The Dark Lord had forced him to make an impossible choice.

A train of thoughts were running through Hermione's head. Why couldn't Draco see her any more? Was if something that she did? She just couldn't understand it. As soon as she realised that Draco was beginning to back away, she jumped straight back into reality. Just as she did, she found that he had turned around and was about to make a break for it.

Hermione reached out and clutched onto his black coat. The rain began to pour down on them both and mixed with her tears. He turned; cold grey eyes like the moon glared down upon her. She struggled to maintain the eye contact, but eventually succeded.

"Please don't leave me..." She whispered, baredly audible, pleading with her eyes. Draco felt a lump in his throat and tears began to form, a rare event for him

It would be quicker if he killed her now.

"I'm sorry, He said solemnly, tearing his eyes away. How was he supposed to complete this mission; to kill the woman he loved.

He wouldn't do it.

But what about his mother?

He racked his brain as he tried to come up with a decision. Lightening cracked in the background as he finally decided. He could feel her gaze burning onto his turned back. He was about to run into the Forest of Dean. Suddenly, he felt a pair of smaller arms wrapped around his waist.

"I love you."

Tears began to spill freely as he heard those words. Biting his own lip, he took Hermione's arms in his own and removed them from his waist. Then, turning round, he looked her straight in the eye, gazing for what could be the last time.

"I love you too."

He cupped her face in his hands and captured her lips. He licked her bottom lip which allowed him immdiate entry. There were so many feelings: care, passion, love. They had spent two years together, secretly seeing each other behind their friend's backs. It had been perfect. But now, everything had fallen apart.

The kiss ended as they pulled away from each other. Instantly, Draco pulled her into another hug, burying his face in her shoulder. She felt her relax in his arms.

Then...

"A-Avada Kadavra..."


End file.
